


You don't have to be lonely

by ela_art666



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Mutilation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: Your mission is to retrieve documents for a friend in order to uncover the unethical operations by Murkoff. However an incident in the asylum leads to meeting your husband-at least thats what he claims to be.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Meeting the Groom

"It's ok darling, I forgive you! Just come back to me and all of this will be forgoten." You heard him shout as you ran for your life,each step creating more distance between the two of you and you liked it that way. If only you knew the way out of this hell hole. If only you never entered in the first place.  
*how did I even end up in this?* You thought to yourself as you ran even faster,turning a corner and entering another room in an attempt to hide from the monster chasing it. Your lungs burned from the screaming and running.

2 HOURS BEFORE 

*This place smells like shit.* You groaned as you stepped into a puddle of god knows what. It was brown and squishy and it made your stomach turn. *I should just go home.* You took a few more steps into the seemingly abandoned building and got a better look of the inside. The entire place looked run down,the walls peeled and stained with broken windows on a few and in between the rooms. The floorboards creaked under each step you took and you wondered if you would eventually fall through but you pushed that thought out of your head. What was important right now was getting the data. A close friend of yours was a worker at Murkoff and they went missing a few days ago. Before their dissapearance though they sent you a bunch a emails and asked you to go to their apartment to retrieve some documents. You thought about declining but remembered you owed them some favors as they pulled a few strings to get you a good position as a reporter. And who doesn't like a good story. *Looks like it's gonna be a murder story cuz this place gives me the creeps.* You shuddered as you moved even more into the haunting building. The only things on you that you had were your phone,car keys,a notebook with a pen and a small pocket knife attached to the side of your jeans. You hoped you didn't need to use it but your friend assured you this part of the building was abandoned. *What about the other parts then?*  
You went down the halway and started taking turn steping into and exporing various rooms. You opened desks,closets,tried powering up the left behind computers but nothing was working,you couldn't find anything. You gritted your teeth in frustration but also rising anxiety as you wanted nothing more than to leave this place. You thought that maybe the documents were downstair as you swore you saw a staircase leading down at the end of the hall. You didn't wanna go down there as the thought of being surrounded by darkness with no windows and only one way of getting out that you were aware of. *I should just go home,text em that I didn't find anything and call it a day.* Frankly that's what you should have done but didn't. A choice you would later come to regret. You were worried about them. You knew they worked for some shady people and did stuff so them not texting you for days,sometimes weeks was nothing new. Still this time it felt...wrong. You decided to push down the negative feeling,thinking your anxiety was just getting the better of you. As you walked down the stairs you couldn't help but shiver as you realised you were slowly starting to lose sight of the things in front of you.  
The darkness slowly engulfed you and you found yourself quickly pulling out your phone and turning the flashlight on,not wanting to wander around in complete blackness. Bumping into things here and there you wandered among the sea of office desks. You tried opening them but surprisingly a lot of them were locked. *I guess these guys really liked their privacy.* The floorboards seem to creak even louder now and you fear of falling through doubled. *How old even is this place?* As you were going through some papers you found,trying your best to read the words which were crossed out in what seemed a hurry to cover up,you felt your stomach drop as a loud bang was heard underneath you. *Is there another floor beneath me?* You trembled,your fear being replaced by terror as you knew there was a chance of falling through and being stuck there.  
The worst scenarios played out in your head. Falling through and breaking both of your legs,getting impaled on a broken piece of wood,falling throught but getting stuck and being unable to get yourself back up,being im complete darkness down there for hours,days,maybe even weeks without any help or-what scared you the most...being stuck there with *someone*. No. *Something.* Your friend told you about the kind of people that go here. Killers,rapists...the most unstable of the mentally ill. And you weren't planning to get stuck with any of those in a room. You decided you had enough and that you took enough risks that day. Hell that was enough adrenaline pumping to last you months. You started folding some of the papers you found and stuffing em in your pockets,wanting to leave as fast as you can. Some fell out as you hurried and you bent down to pick em up. As you did,you noticed a hole in the floor. It was barely an opening to see throught but caught your attention as your light shined through,revealing the floor of the room beneath you. You bent down even lower in an attempt to see. The floorboards creaked as you strained in your position hoping to see what was down there while your body was telling you to just screw it and leave. But your curiosity got the better of you. I mean how could you be a reporter without being curious? The plain look of the wooden floor was soon replaced by two eyes,your flash reflecting against them,giving them a catlike appearance and you soon realised someone was lookung at you. Or more accurately,they were looking at you and you happened to look back. *Shit-* you threw yourself back,almost flinging your phone across the room but only ending up throwing it a few feet away. Unfortunately that was far enough and you were now surrounded by darkness as you sat silent,listening for footsteps as now you knew someone was in there with you. The person looking back started walking around and you felt your stomach tighten. You almost threw up as you heard their pace pick up,indicating they started to run and the first thing that came to mind was-they were chasing you. You scrambled to your feet and frantically started searching for your phone. You knew you needed the light to see or else you wouldn't be able to leave this room. *Why did I go this far?* you cursed yourself as you knew you went through too many hallways to remember your way back. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and this is what made you lose it. Your phone,now forgotten,layed under a desk as you stood up and started bolting in a random direction,not caring where you were going as long as it was away from the noise behind you. However,your sudden moves and stomping seemed to be a mistake as the floorboards gave in,creating a rather large hole as you feel through. You tried catching and edge and hoping you could hoist yourself up but your fingers barely brushed the old wood as you were sent downwards. You fell on your back,hard,and you heard the loud crack of the random table you ended on breaking.  
You prayed it was just the table and not your spine snapping. You stayed there for sometime,trying to catch your breath as the air was knocked out of you by the impact. Your head was spinning and you felt yourself losing consciousness. You knew that if you passed out you were as good as dead. Whatever was down there would get to you and do god knows what. You just hoped that if it came to that,that they would kill you quickly. You tried lifting yourself up but the moment you placed your hands against the desk,your body surged with pain. It made your head hurt even more and you felt like passing out even harder. As you tried to understand what was wrong you came to the realisation that your wrist was broken. *Shit I must have fallen on it...* you quietly sobbed as you felt your chances of getting out were growing slimmer by the minute. *I gotta get up,I need to get up-* you tried getting up again,this time faster in an attempt to get better results. However when your arm gave out and you heard a sickening crunch you knew it wasn't happening.  
"Fuck!" You yelled as your arm started pulsating,sending painful jolts up to your shoulders. The sound of creaking floorboards across the room made you regret vocalising your pain. Your head snapped towards it,your eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. You couldn't see anything but you knew the sound,the *thing* was getting closer. You started panicking and tried to push away from it,using your legs as leverage as your arms were useless at the moment. When it got close enought for you to see an outline,sour stomach twisted once again as you realised it was a man. A large,very wide man. He looked strong and the mere presence made you feel sick. "S-stay back! I'm warning y-you!" You shouted at him. You knew it was futile but you were scared. Petrified. You didn't know what else to do but you didn't wanna go out without a fight.  
The figure loomed over you and extended a hand in what seemes like a helpfull gesture. You stoor there,shocked as the figure remained silent and motionless with his hand extended. Just as you thought about reaching out and grabbing it,the figure jolted and grabbed your throat,starting to squeeze. It seemed he ran out of patience. You tried to fight back,hitting and scratching at the arm,trying to get to his face but what use was it? They were larger than you,way larger and you only had one hand to use. Your vision started to fade as you felt yourself slipping away. *Not like this-* you panicked as you thought about dying. You knew death would come eventually but this was early. Too early. You choked and gasped as you tried staying awake but you couldn't keep it up any longer. You felt yourself exhale as darkness now completely consumed you. You heard a groan and mumble but barely had time to register what it was or what it said before you were gone. You just hoped you would wake up,that this wouldn't be your last exhale. Or maybe you should have just died.


	2. Wedding night

Your entire body aches as you slowly opened your eyes,groaning as you felt you hand throbbing. As you tried lifting it you realised you couldn't move. Not only your arm but your entire body. 

There was pressure against your limbs and as your vision cleared up you looked down only to realise you were strapped to a wooden table,your limbs bound by ropes.

They stung against your skin and as you started trashing and struggling,the rope dug deeper into your skin,making you wince as you felt your broken, now turning purple, wrist slightly crack at the movement. 

The pain made you stop and you quietly sobbed, not understanding what was going on and wishing you were home. Wishing you never came to this hell hole. 

Your sobbs were the only thing filling the silent room,that is until you heard footsteps approaching. You looked in the direction which they were coming from.

The feeling of dread slowly filled you as you realised it was the man from before, memories of him coming up to you and choking you till you passed out now flooded your mind and you felt as if your bladder would give up at any second and your pants would be ruined due to the ammount fear you felt.

"Oh darling you're awake! Finally my beautiful bride is here." 

The man giggled, almost like a child filled with pure joy but the sound only made you feel sick. 

'Darling? Bride? He must be sick or something'

You once again tried to get out of your bounds and once again you were met with a failed attempt. This time though, it was accompanied by a very, very angry man.

"Are you trying to escape darling? Why would you do that? Do you not love me?" 

The mans face turned into a scowl and he approached the table, his voice filled with venom.

"I will teach you manners, worry not, for you will be my perfect wife, the perfect woman." 

The slap wasn't something you expected. It struck your cheek fast, and hard, almost making you bite your tongue off. You layed frozen, staring at the floor, as the shock took over and you started to shiver.

"Now now darling I am quite sorry I did that but I had to. You know how a man gets when a woman is like this."

He giggled once again and brought his hand up to your face, this time to gently stroke it. Your cheek stung and his hands felt ice cold.

He was wearing fingerless gloves and the material, which you assumed was leather, made your skin itch.

He moved his hand away and fixed the bowtie around his neck. It was accompanied by a patched up suit, which seemed to be made out of multiple materials, probably various clothing.

"Now, will you behave or must I correct you again dear?"

He asked in a polite manner though the intent behind it was everything but that. Not wanting to anger the man again and hoping you would be spared of another hit you complied, nodding your head slowly and sniffling as tears now covered your cheeks.

Your compliance seemed to satisfy him and his expression softened, taking on an almost loving gaze. You shivered as you realised just how deranged he was, being able to switch through emotions like that in a heartbeat. 

'Bipolar maybe?'

You wondered as you struggled to plan how to approach the situation. Maybe you could talk him out of this? If you comply and act polite maybe he will let you go?

You decided it was better than trying to fight, seeing as this man tovered over you.

He was definitely over 6 ft tall and with the parts of him the suit didn't cover, you could see he was build like he could snap your neck if he so wished to. As he stepped closer to you, you realised just how physically messed up he was.

Half of his face was covered by scars, what you assumed were burn marks, and his eyes were bloodshot. His hair was maintained though, black, slick and pulled back with the sides shaved. 

It seemed like he was trying to keep his appearance in check in an affort to take some attention from the mutilations. Though it was hard to look away from them.

"U-um my name is (y/n). And I-I got lost, c-can you please h-help me get out of here?"

You stuttered over your words, a few of them broken by sobbs as you pleaded with the man.

"(y/n), ah such a beautiful name. A fit name for such a gorgeous woman."

He smiled to himself and let out a sigh.

"And my name is Eddie darling."

He leaned down and took one of your palms in his hand, gently kissing them and moving back once again.

"I can't wait for our weeding today. '(Y/n) Gluskin'. Sounds amazing doesn't it?" 

He smiled once again and the dread returned.

'Did he not hear a thing I said? Also what weeding? (Y/n) Gluskin?'

You decided you would try asking once again, as the man seemed to be lost in his own world, stroking up and down your arm, whilst quietly humming to himself.

"Can y-you please help me s-sir? I wanna g-go home and-"

Your words were cut short as the man slapped you once again, this time harder and your vision went fuzzy.

"What did I tell you darling? Today is our weeding day. Going home- how rude of you to say that. You are home. This is your home. I am your husband and you WILL respect me!"

This time shock didn't dull the pain and you started crying, tears streaming down your face. You felt as if your cheek was on fire.

The man sighed and touched your cheek again. The gesture made you flinch and he noticed.

"Do I scare you my darling? Are you afraid of your husband? Now why would you be? You know I would never hurt you love."

You stared at him in disbelief, as if the last few minutes never happened to him. 

'Does he really not remember? Does he even understand?'

The sudden changes in his attitude scared you even more and you knew that the chances of you escaping this place were close to none. At least not in one piece.

The last part made you choke on a sob and you whimpered. Eddie took notice and started untying your restraints.

You simply layed there until he freed all of your limbs and pulled you up towards him, pressing his body against yours in what you assumed was meant as a comforting hug.

You simply stayed as silent and motionless in his embarace as you could, your sobbing making you shake slightly. After some time Eddie pulled away, fixing his gaze on your face. As your eyes locked and his icy blue ones meet yours, he smiled and brushed some hair to the side of your face.

"There, was that so hard? Now now stop crying dear I need to prepare you for our weeding."

'Prepare? What does he-'

You gasped as a needle was injected to the side of your neck. 

"What-"

You choked out before your head started feeling extremely heavy, your eyelids shutting as you felt your body go limp.  
You knew you were going to pass out but tried clinging to reality. The sounds around you becoming muffled as you felt the drug take over.

"You're going to be beauti-"

You barely heard his sentence as you slipped away, once again surrounded by darkness. 

You awoke what felt like hours later although maybe only half an hour passed. Your felt cold and as you looked down you realised some of your clothes were missing. 

You were left in only your underwear as your arm instantly shot down in an attempt to cover yourself as you realised Eddie was sitting just across from you, staring at your almost nude form in awe.

The bed you were laying on was bare and had no blankets which you could use.

"So...beautiful. So perfect... Just for me."

He mumbled to himself and you shuffled away, trying to put as much distance as you could between the two of you.

He started to giggle once again, seeming overjoyed while looking at your chest. His gaze fixed as he talked.

"I don't need to fix you darling. You really are perfect I don't even need to fix you-"

He kept on mumbling and you felt confusion overtake you though the fear still stayed.

'Fix me? What is he talking about?'

As you were about to ask, feeling some courage rise up, he reached out and grabbed you, pulling you closer to him once again.

You thought he was going for another hug but as his face inches closer you realised he was trying to kiss you. You squirmed but that did nothing against him. He quickly pushed his lips against yours and moaned, trying to push his tongue past your lips.

You felt like you were going to throw up. You struggled more but that only seemed to encourage him, as he squeezed your arm harder and you remembered your broken wrist. Not wanting for it to hurt again, you gave in.

You parted you lips slightly and he took the chance, pushing his tongue past and once again moaning in delight and excitement. You felt a tear stain your cheek as your will to fight left you more by the second. He moved away and you took a breath of relief. 

Until he moved down, now starting to kiss your neck as his hands moved to his chest in an effort to unbutton his suit.

Your stomach turned once again and you thought you were going to either pass out of throw up. Not only could you not escape but you would also get raped while stuck here.

"Please-" 

You started to beg, wanting to push him away, wanting him to stop. He, however, took your pleading as lust. He once again kissed your lips and when he moved away he started pulling down your underwear while whispering to you, assuring you he wouldn't make you wait any longer.

"Don't worry love I'm going to fill you soon. Going to fill you...going to carry my seed...perfect wife...were gonna be a family..."

He mumbled all sorts of disturbing sentences to you and you felt worse and worse by the second. You wanted to die. You wished he killed you before. You wished you feel on your neck and broke it when you feel through the floor, killing you instantly. You wished you never came to this shitty asylum. 

You wished upon a lot of things, trying to take your mind away from the situation you were currently in but failing as you heard a belt hit the floor, quickly snapping you back to reality.

"Please no! Don't please please-"

You started as panic once again overtook you as you finally understood what was about to happen.

"Plea-"

Your plead was cut short by Eddie gripping your neck in a tight hold and pulling you towards him so that your face was mere inches from his.

His icy blue eyes seemed to have darkened as they burned into yours, his teeth bared as he fixed his gaze.

It looked like he was going to shout, like he would slap you again and you tried to prepare yourself but was cut off guard as he grabbed your shoulder and torso, spinning you around.

You yelped as his hand gripped the back of your neck, slamming it down and pushing your face into the mattress.

"You slut-"

He gritted and pinned your wrists above your head with his other hand. You screamed as you felt the pain from your wrist surge through your entire body.

"Behave-" He growled.

"Or should I punish you again you whore."

You simply remained quiet, already in too much pain to try and fight back. Eddie sighed as he released his grip on your wrists. He took your silence as a sign you submitted and pushed his chest against your back. 

He kissed the back of your nack and his hands came around your waist, bringing your body against his.

"I'm going to fill you up darling~"

You felt him pushing in you and you pushed your face further into the mattress, letting your tears and sobbs be consumed by it. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And you wanted to move away. You wanted to push him away but you were scared. You were scared he would kill you if you tested him one more time.

Eddie groaned as he bottomed out and you let out a whine as you prayed to whatever god was listening to kill you.

He started to move and you tried to get away from reality once again. Thinking about anything and everything but this. You thought about your friends, your family, your pets, your job, your favorite shows.

It worked and you focused all of your energy on the thoughts. But even that peace couldn't last. You were brought back as he pressed himself against you even more. He brought his face to your ear and kissed the back of it while whispering the words which finally broke you completely.

"And now you are carrying my seed."

This sentence was enought to send you over the edge. You emptied the contents of your stomach on the floor beneath you. You kept throwing up for what felt like hours and you couldn't breathe as you dry heaved. 

Eddie however didn't pull away. He stroked your hair and rubbed your back while smilling to himself.

"Pregnancy sickness already? You really are perfect my darling."

As you took a deep breath, an idea came to your mind. It was reckless and you knew you would probably get killed. You didn't care thought, you just wanted to get away. Even death seemed better than the faith you would endure if you gave in to this monster.

You pulled yourself up into a sitting position and glanced towards the deranged man. You had to be fast and you had to be precise. Your eyes locked onto his, your face turning to a loving expression. As fake as it was you were willing to act as long as it saved your life. He smiled at your gesture, already buying your act.

"Can you get me some water dear?"

You asked in a quiet voice as you forced a smile. He beamed up and frantically looked around the room, searching for what his wife requested. He moved away from you, putting enought space between for you to feel confident enough.

You took the chance and ran. He instantly noticed and took off after you. You weren't scared though and just kept pushing on. Turning at random corners while he shouted behind you, begging for you to stop and come back to him.

You felt him catching up and you knew he would close in soon. You knew you were going to die in here. But you would die fighting.


End file.
